


Stay the Night

by wasduwillst



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I didn't do any editing, M/M, Short but hopefully sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasduwillst/pseuds/wasduwillst
Summary: --A moment later he reappeared, arms laden with sleeping bags, pillows, and whatever blankets hadn't been claimed by an irritable Prompto.  "Too nice of one not to sleep out under the stars."





	

**Author's Note:**

> One day I'll write Kings Vs Daemons because is the best headcanon I've ever come up with.
> 
> Enjoy a short piece off the prompt "chocobros cuddling" uvu

The beauty of staying at a new haven was wasting all his magic, knowing he could pull more from the deposits jutting from the earth around them.

"Gladio!" Noct threw an arm towards Ignis and Prompto, where the latter was struggling to climb to his feet and the former had disappeared his daggers to help him. Daemons weren't usually the sort for camaraderie, but Noct won't complain if it means the good guys _win_. He ran, trusted Gladio to understand, and found that trust well placed as his boot met the flat of the man's blade and he's launched high.

It was the weakest blizzard he could craft, meant to sting but not _harm_ , and Noct allowed himself a giddy cry as he fell. His aim was true and he's rewarded with the stilted, offended grunts of his frozen teammates. He landed with little grace, wheezing with breathless laughter. Stumbled further when Gladio's behemoth of a hand came down on his back in congratulations. They'd defeated the Iron Giants. They'd won.

\--

Prompto was still whining 30 minutes later, wrapped under two blankets and shivering, though Noct was sure at this point it's more out of indignation than any lasting injury on his part. "You two totally cheated! Next time Iggy and I are gonna be the good guys and we're gonna kick your asses!" He looked to Ignis and nodded, resolute. "Right, dude?"

"I'm neither your dude nor of the chosen line of Lucis. As you would put in your vernacular, we are 'well and truly fucked.'" Ignis' solemn tone was betrayed by the easy way his fingers slip under Prompto's cocoon and stroke soothingly at the inside of his arm.

Gladio snorted somewhere behind then, from the tent, "Must be a good night if Iggy's saying naughty words." A moment later he reappeared, arms laden with sleeping bags, pillows, and whatever blankets hadn't been claimed by an irritable Prompto. "Too nice of one not to sleep out under the stars."

Noct tilted his head back. The sky was torn between midnight and twilight, the fading day painted in fire against inky blue dotted with stars. In the esoteric, it was the kind of thing one shouldn't take for granted, the sort of perfection only found once or twice in a lifetime; one Noctis was blessed to share with the men by his side. 

In short, it was fucking beautiful and Gladio was right.

Surprisingly, Noct climbed to his feet first. Between Gladio and himself they made quick work of setting up. They were barely clear when Prompto dove for the closest sleeping bag-- Noct's-- and borrowed deep, sighing fondly through his nose.

Noct chuckled, seating himself cross legged on the bag next to him. "Better?"

"Nah. Won't be until I get some body heat going~" If Prompto meant to be sexy he's failing. His gaze couldn't be called anything but dopey and his grin was more cute than coy. He fluttered his hand beneath the bag, knocking against Noct's thigh. "C'mon, Hero, you saved the day, now claim your spoils!"

Noct rolled his eyes and slunk down beside him. There was a weight at his back and he knew it without thought to be Ignis. The lips that skimmed the back of his neck, just beneath flyaway hair, confirmed it. He smiled. Bumped his butt back and drank in his advisor's soft chuckle.

Gladio came last, and Noct swore he could feel the man's heat radiate through Ignis to him. There was mumbling he didn't feel like dissecting and then the soft sound of lips meeting lips. Once. Twice. At three Noct grunted. Not to be outdone, he drew Prompto to his chest and peppered the man's freckles with kisses until Prom was wailing with laughter and Gladio growled at the both of them to shut up.

Pleased, Noct settled. Logically he knew they didn't _have_ to cram this close. He wouldn't trade it for the world. He shifted to his back, bringing an arm around Prompto's shoulders when his best friend rests his head at the crook of his neck. Ignis is turned on his side, one leg tangled with Noct's own. Gladio's arm fell heavy across Ignis' waist, and his fingers brused at Noct's hip each time Ignis drew a breath.

Love choked his throat and burned his eyes. _Love_ , he thought, _is a strong word_.

The moon crested the tree line and told him it was fine.


End file.
